The present invention relates to roof gutter covers and more particularly to anchoring brackets for securing the cover to the gutter and to roof structures adjacent to the gutter.
Roof gutter covers, such as those sold and installed under the mark GUTTER TOPPER(copyright) by Gutter Topper Ltd. of Amelia Ohio, are elongated sheet metal structures designed to prevent leaves and other debris from entering the trough portions of roof gutters. Typically, such covers are equipped with a longitudinally extending, roof-engaging flange. When the cover is installed, a leading portion of the roof-engaging flange is inserted under a course or row of roof shingles, a slotted or perforated body portion of the cover is positioned over the elongated, water-receiving mouth of the gutter and an outer longitudinally extending and relatively convoluted portion of the cover is mounted on the outer lip of the gutter. In those instances where the shingles are relatively flexible, such as newly installed asphalt shingles which have been heated by the sun, the free edges of the shingles overlying the leading edge of the roof-engaging flange are lifted and the installer nails the leading edge in place. However, when the shingles are rigid, such as those formed from slate, wood or clay or asphalt shingles which are old or cold, they cannot be lifted sufficiently to nail the leading edge of roof engaging flange without fracturing or otherwise damaging some of the shingles. Thus, the present inventor was faced with the problem of securing the roof engaging flange of a gutter cover in those instances where the flange could not be nailed to the existing roof without jeopardizing the shingles.
A bracket according to the present invention is adapted for attachment to a roof gutter and to a gutter cover and for use where the roof has a portion overhanging the gutter. The present bracket basically comprises a cover mounting flange, a riser web, a return web and a gutter-engaging web. The cover mounting flange has a free end. The riser web extends from an end of the cover mounting flange opposite the free end thereof. The return web extends from an end of the riser web opposite the cover mounting flange and is disposed in spaced, generally centered relation to the cover mounting flange. The gutter-engaging web extends from an end of the return web opposite the riser web. The cover mounting flange, the riser web and the return web are sized and positioned to receive the portion of the roof overhanging the gutter when the gutter-engaging web is mounted on the gutter.